Pokemon Shadows
by JLeashDaBeast
Summary: The organization, an evil powerful group recognized throughout the universe. What happens when they have the power to control a force even greater than Arceus. OCS anyone
1. Chapter 1

**AJ: Hey I'm here with a new story for the year 2010. Originally this was my first story but sadly it was deleted. And now I'm bringing Pokemon Shadows back. And I know I need to update my other stories but I couldn't wait to do this one. So without futher ado here it goes. Oh and before I forget I'm accepting Ocs for this story to.**

_**XXX**_

_**Prologue: Mission Acceptence**_

Three figures sat in chairs at a table. The room was very dark with the only light being a lamp hanging from the ceiling. It lit only the table, hiding their faces in the dark.

"So, brother, father," The first man who was at the right of the table began in a serious tone, his elbows on the table and hands together in front of him, "it seems that the organization is back again. I can sense their aura and it's stronger than the last time."

"Yes G.K," The second one said who was in the middle of the table. His voice had a much older tone than the first, G.K. "my sons, I'm afraid that they will pose a greater treat then the last time. They've become much more powerful then we would have ever imagined."

"I really don't understand why we can't just go and kill them like the last few times pops." The third, more impatient of the three said as he leaned back in his chair. He was the younger of the three."

"R.K.! You should adress our father by his codename!" G.K. yelled at his younger brother. "And you should also be more respectful by sitting correctly in your chair."

"Fine G.K." R.K. said to his brother. "So pops- I mean S.O., Why can't we just kill them like last time."

"Because, they have control of the Azure keys." S.O. told his youngest son.

"So, what's that suppose to mean?" R.K. asked. "We could still beat them."

"You idiot." G.K. said to his brother. "With the Azure keys they'll be able to summon the Azure flute and bring forth Arceus and the ultimate element."

"Okay so you got me their." R.K. said. "So if they have the Azure keys that means we have only a few years before they will be able to summon Arceus and the ultimate element and in the mean time they'll be trying to kill use right?" He asked.

"Yes but I'm afriad we won't be able to stop them this time my sons because there are new chosen ones." S.O. said.

"WHAT!" Both of the brothers said as they stood up.

"Then who will stop them then." G.K. asked his father.

"Our next generation."

_**XXX**_

"Stop right now Suaras!" An Officer Jenny yelled at a boy while on her motorcycle. This was the third time this weak he had stolen poke block and other food this week. He ran abnormally fast for an average 15-year-old teen. He had red-spikey hair that was black at the tips and crimson red eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with black dragon designs over it with a black vest over it, red and black gloves, black pants, and red and black shoes.

"Yeah right!" Sauras yelled back as he reach the forest. "I'm one of the top members of the Shadow mark, me stoping or even doing something like that would be insult to us."

"Fine then, have it your way." Jenny said while dodging the trees as she reached for a pokeball. "Arcanine use extremespeed." She called as she released her arcanine. Sauras looked back and smiled once he saw this. He jumped up to a branch, bending it as he landed and right when arcanine was close enough he hoped off causing the branch to hit arcanine in the face hard enough to knock him unconscious after he landed on Jenny.

"See ya later Jenny." Sauras called as he stood on the branches. "Oh and if your dauther's interested in a date could ya ask her for me?" He then left hoping on the branches with his bag of food.

"I lost him again." Jenny said in a dissapointed tone, ignoring his last comment.

_**XXX**_

Suaras Landed in an ally with his bag in his hand. He look around to make sure no one followed him before he waved his hand over section a wall causing it to open up and he walked in before it closed. He threw it to the ground before a white light flashed on him. When it disapered it revealed that his hair had switched colors, most likely it's actual colors which were now black with red at the tips.

"Yo Rex I'm back." He called

"Finally Ryusaki," A 17-year-old looking boy who was most likely Rex said as he came out. He had a shaved almost bald haircut, he was black with a muscular build, and 6 feet tall making him a good two inches taller than Ryusaki which was Suaras' real name. He didn't wear a shirt revealing his muscle but he did wear black pants, blue shoes, and blue and black gloves.

"Do you know how long you've kept me waiting?" Rex asked he partner and friend as he started to eat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm here ain't I."Ryusaki replied as he walked over and sat on his 'special' couch. "You know, not wearing a shirt during this time of the year isn't good." Ryusaki told him.

"I like to be exposed to the elements." Rex replied before he conitued eating. "Always flirting with girls isn't good for you either." Ryusaki let out a chuckle before laying down and started to fall asleep, though he couldn't help the feeling that he was being wacthed.

_**XXX**_

A figure sat in a chair with two orbs in his hands. One had two teenage boys in a room, one eating and the other sleeping. The other had a raven-haired boy asleep on a bed in pallet town. He smiled.

"These are the few ones that I'm looking for that will pose a treat to me." He said. "And they will go along with the rest that I'm going to kill."

_**XXX**_

**AJ: So yeah that's the prolugue. I hope that you like it and don't worry the rest of the chapters will be much more longer. And if your interested in submiting one or more Ocs I'll be heppy to take them. Here's the form.**

**Name:**

**  
Age: (13-)  
**

**Gender: (male or female)**

**Appearance/Clothing: (what they look like, hair, clothes etc.) **

**Personality: (how they act)**

**History :( past and acomplishments)**

**Opinion of Rex and Ryusaki:(What does your Oc or Ocs think of them)**

**Role: (I will tell yuo that this fic will have seasons and/or sagas so and the first will be in a school so the main roles now will be the students, teachers, police, members of the Organization, members of the Organization or Shadow mark who'll also be students, and the regular Shadow mark members)**

**Element:(Do they specialize in a certain element like water or fighting types)**

**Fusion:(Can they fuse with their pokemon yet, if so what do they look like.)**

**Special:(Do they have an ultimate attack or state, if so then put the name here and a desription of it)**

**Pokemon:(If you want, nicknames, history, and personality. it'll make it more interesting)**

**Love interest:(Yes, No, and if yes what kind of person)**

**Other: (anything else you want me to know, do they have a crush on Ryusaki or Rex or have a weakness when it comes to money and chocolate? The possibilities are endless)**


	2. How it began

**Pokemon Shadows**

_**Updated**_

**A/N: This is a prologue for how all this began for those who probably wanted to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but if I did it would be like this.**

The Beginning

_19 years ago_

_A battle raged on, humans and pokemon fighting against The Organization which was 130 of evil pokemon masters with 13 leaders._

_The Organization were the most powerful and feared threat in the universe and they attacked planets and destroyed them just for fun, and now they were attacking the planet filled with thousands of pokemon that we all know. The Organization were winning against the Shadow Mark which were a group of the most powerful pokemon masters besides some of The Organization members like Blade and Pain who were part of the organization. Everyone in the elite 4, Shadow Mark and some of the frontier brains thought it was over, until the Saviors arrived._

_They were Sir Aaron and his trusted partner Spike, and they were even more powerful then the top two and youngest Shadow Mark members Ryugi at number two and Giovanni being number one. When Aaron and Spike arrived everyone began to hope for the better as they watched the frontier brains, elite 4, and 48 surviving members of the Shadow Mark along with Aaron, Spike and the 2 Shadow Mark leaders, Giovanni and Ryugi fought off the Organization. Aaron, Spike, Ryugi, and Giovanni took on the leaders while the others took care of the lesser members. The battle raged on for 4 more years without end. It was down to the last four leaders. The lesser squad members were completely wiped out. Cyrus, the leader was ruthless to everyone and rarely showed his good side. Alongside him were his last three supposedly most loyal and strongest men Pain, Blade, and Toshiro._

"_Pain, Blade take care of Giovanni and Ryugi for us while we finally kill Aaron and Sora." Cyrus said with an evil smile._

"_No." Pain replied with an emotionless face after he got out of his fighting stance._

"_What did you just say?" Cyrus said with anger._

"_I said no," Pain said still with no emotion "what's the point of killing them and destroying their planet if it's nothing but for fun, it meaningless."_

"_It's not just for fun, it's also for power and strength, to prove that we're the strongest of them all."_

"_Hmph." Pain teleported and appeared behind Cyrus in a flash and chopped his neck causing him to fall._

"_Arrgh you bastard, I'm going to get you for this Pain." Cyrus said before passing out._

"_Let's go before he wakes, Blade pick him up and let's forget about this war." Pain said while he was about to teleported off the planet. Toshiro and Blade obeyed Pain since he was second in command and clearly out ranked them both in fighting._

"_Wait." Spike and Aaron said at the same time. "You almost destroyed our planet and now you're just going to leave."_

"_Of course not, we'll be back to destroy you humans and those weaklings you call pokemon when we have a reason, come Blade and Toshiro." Pain said, "Oh and once we come back with an even stronger army we'll kill you all." Before they could leave some kind of string created from aura grabbed them._

"_What the hell." Pain said in shock right before they were grabbed by the strange aura he had never seen before._

"_**Dark Aura Connection!" **__They both yelled out. All of their bodies Spike, Aaron, Pain, Blade, Cyrus, and Toshiro, were consumed by a black aura coat._

"_What the hell is this?" Pain asked looking at the aura covering his arm. Then he looked at Aaron and Spike._

"_Simple." Spike said taking out a sword from his side. "This Aura has connected all of us to each other, so that means if one of us dies," He positioned the sword towards his chest. "All of us do." Spike thrust the sword through his chest. Soon all of them began to feel a pain in their chest as a cut appeared and blood started coming out and they fell to their knees._

"_You...you bastards." Blade said. "We'll make you Aaaarrrrrrrrrrrgh what's happening." For some reason The Organization members began to be swallowed by another blacker aura which caused them more pain as they were engulfed and taken into the ground. As for Aaron and Spike they lied motionless on the ground._

"_And let these heroes not be forgotten, for they were the strongest of us all." Said a lugia. "And let us give praise to the next legendary duo to come." Everyone at Aaron and Spikes funeral nodded at the end of the in agreement._

_Later everyone celebrated the victory from the war and the birth of __Ryusaki, Giovanni's first born son. They celebrated in a large castle looking house with tons of food and drinks. Though months after the party because the fact that no battles had occurred in a while members of the Shadow Mark began getting. So to get rid of their boredom most members began gambling while others stole and hustled others. During this time people began to see the Shadow Mark as a gang and many called the police at the sight of one, even the good members were seen as the bad guys. A year later Ryugi and his wife Delia Ketchum gave birth to their new born child, though they refused to give the child's gender or name do to the reputation the Shadow Mark had gained._

_But little did they know during their time of peace, Spike and Aaron didn't actually destroy the Organization leaders, they had sent them to a different dimension filled with thousands of powerful pokemon and other inhuman evil creatures._

_They hadn't ended it; they had just given them a reason to kill them, and now they had an even stronger army then before._

_It had just begun._

**So how'd you like it, I actually just modified the prologue from this story back when it was deleted and put it here. And about the Ocs that are a part of the Organization yes they're humans or at least that's what I've been lead to believe. Well tell me what you think.**

**Later. P.S. sorry for taking so long to update. (Computer hates my mom(not me)so she took to the shop)**


	3. Paul's Deception

**Aj: Okay so I'm back from the long wait I had given you all and I'm sorry. Now I know what you're thinking, "****What the HELL! You've kept us waiting all this time and all you can say is sorry!" but my defense is that my computer had a virus and it had to go get fixed. So since that's out of the way, on with the episode.**

**Episode 1: Paul's deception, Playtimes Out! Schools In!**

_**1 hour ago**_

"Will that be all sir?" A male clerk said as he entered the total amount for his customer into his cash register. He was a little chubby with orange hair and black eyes. He wore a white-collar shirt with orange pants and purple shoes. It was obvious that he didn't know how to dress himself.

"Um thanks mister," The 17-year old wanted to thank the man properly so he read his nametag.

'Ponyboy,' he thought as he read it, 'that's an… original name.'

"Well thanks for the stuff Ponyboy." The guy said before heading.

"Anytime, be sure to come back Jose." The store clerk replied to him with a smile. Jose just waved good-bye without realizing that he hadn't given his name as he exited. After Jose left and turned right the clerk stop smiling, turned around to face a big curtain, and went through it. Ponyboy ended up in a room painted all black with white stars painted everywhere, even all the floors.

"So Sha-ron, will he be a problem for us." A deep voiced figure said as he and two others appeared with him. All three wore cloaks over their bodies, two had on black while one wore a pink cloak.

"Humph, with his aura level he won't even take out take out Bree by himself Master Pain." Sha-ron replied transforming from his store clerk disguise to what must have been his real appearance. He wore a black shirt topped with a black vest with red tiger like stripes, black jeans and black boots, all of this hidden under his own black cloak. He had long purple straight hair, narrow bright blue eyes, and an emotionless face.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Sha-ron!" The one with the pink cloak who must have been Bree yelled while stomping forward causing her hood to fall off. She had hot pink eyes and hot pink hair (most likely dyed) with black tips and left side swept bangs. Her hair was pen straight and went to her mid back; she has 2 black studs piercing in her left ear and 1 hot pink hoop on the other.

"Brianna!" Pain called out to Bree causing her to step back beside him. "Continue."

"It means that he's strong but not strong enough for us to have to kill him." Sha-ron replied to Bree. "I believe for now we should watch him though considering the fact that he and Ryusaki won't be getting along well with each other. Meaning that we could use that to our advantage later on."

"Then it's settled, Brianna and Nicole." Pain said causing Bree and the other girl in the black cloak who had remained silent during the entire time to answer. "You two are to go undercover and find new recruits at the new academy opening up tomorrow, and you Sha-ron are to continue scouting for potential allies and enemies so I can found out what to do with them."

"Yes sir." They all answered

Jose walked out of the store with his bag. It was really bright compared to the lighting in the store so when he walked out he had to cover up his brown eyes. His black hair was brushed to the right; he stood at 5' 11" with a strong build and lightly tanned skin. He wore a red un-tucked shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a belt for poke balls, and black gym shoes. He hadn't been walking long when someone had literally run into him as he past an ally causing him to drop his bag.

"Watch where you're going idiot." The black haired kid that ran into him said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Why should I watch where I'm going when you ran into to me?" Jose replied as he got up, picked up his bag of supplies, and helped the boy in front of him up. He noticed that his hair was red at every tip and that the red shirt he had on made him look oddly familiar. "Is your hair that way naturally?"

"Yeah, as a matter-a-fact it is, is that a problem?" The boy replied in an annoyed tone.

"No it's just that you look quite familiar, have we met before?" Jose asked. He could have sworn that he had read about him somewhere or seen him in a magazine or TV.

"R-really do I?" The boy said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, What's your name?"

"It's Ryusaki." He told him

"Ryusaki?"

"I'm Jose by the way, you sure you haven't been on TV or something before.

"Of course I'm sure," Ryusaki replied as he walked by Jose, "now if you'll excuse me I have to get somewhere."

"Well okay sorry for wasting you're time Ryusaki." Jose said as he turned to let Ryusaki get by. But as Ryusaki went by Officer Jenny called out to Jose.

"Hey you, Stop that kid from getting away." Officer Jenny said as her and other policemen showed up behind her."

Jose quickly grabbed Ryusaki by the shoulder as he tried to run away. "You heard Jenny, she wants to-" Ryusaki grabbed Jose's hand and twisted it and flipped him forward but Jose landed on his feet and grabbed Ryusaki's hand and kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble back. Ryusaki turned to run but Jose put him into a headlock.

"Let me go you bastard." Ryusaki told Jose as he struggled to get out of the hold but only to fail. Since he couldn't break free and the police were getting very close Ryusaki hit Jose in the nose with the back of his head making him let go. Ryusaki kicked Jose in the face causing him to fall but Jose quickly got up and punched Ryusaki in the face and everything went black for him.

**Now**

Bounce, bounce, bounce

A red and black ball bounced off the side of a prison cell wall repeatedly and into the hand of Ryusaki. The cell he was in wasn't all that special, just an average cell with the usual. There was a white mattress with white sheets, a solid gray wall, and the dreaded cold, metal toilet. Ryusaki was getting tired of waiting for Rex and/or Platinum to come and pay his bail so he can get out, even though it had only been ten minutes since he had called.

"Where the hell are they!" Ryusaki yelled at no in particular. "I wouldn't have gotten caught if that bastard Jose hadn't interfered." He said as he threw the ball so hard that it disintegrated into aura (which was what it was made of) and returned into his hand. It also left a crater in the wall.

"Ryusaki Ketchum." A Large man said as he unlocked Ryusaki's cell. "You're bail's been paid so you are free to go."

"Really, oh thank you Arceaus I'm finally free from this hell hole." Ryusaki said as he hugged the fat police officer.

"Okay, okay kid put me down." The officer said.

Ryusaki stretched his arms as he walked out the door and into the waiting room. "What took you so long Platinum, do you know how long you kept me waiting." Ryusaki said to the girl that was waiting for him. She has straight shining plum-colored hair with midnight-blue streaks to her waist. She has lively dark blue eyes and a perfect sun-kissed tone. Her clothing consisted of dark blue tight jeans with the ankles flaring slightly, black boots on with flat heels but the heels about 2 inches high, a dark purple tight-fitting shirt with an only slightly baggy sweatshirt over it. Around her neck is a platinum chain, as is around her wrists and her middle fingers is a platinum band with a diamond and a pearl per band.

"Just shut-up and come on." Platinum said annoyed at how unreliable Ryusaki was. She grabbed Ryusaki by the hand and pulled him out the door. Rex who was standing outside waiting for them led the way as Platinum pulled Ryusaki out.

"Wow I didn't think you'd miss me that much Platinum." Ryusaki said with a smile as they entered a forest that wasn't to far from the police station.

"You're here trying to make jokes when you're one second away from getting them knock right out of you." Rex said showing the way to their destination. "I've got to admit Ryusaki, you have more guts then I thought."

"What are you talking about Rex?" Ryusaki asked. "What did I – OUCH!"

"We're late for our meeting with Paul because of you, you idiot!" Platinum yelled after hitting him in his head. She hated it when they were late because it only delays their pay that they need for them to pay off all the bills and destruction that Ryusaki causes monthly.

"Well excuse me miss work-coholic, but I was falsely accused of shoplifting and when I ran from the police I was interrupted by some guy and we kind of got into a fight." He replied while rubbing the spot where she hit him. "You made my head bleed."

"Whatever. Just come on before I hit you again." They were getting pretty far into the forest and Ryusaki started to realize that some of the trees were starting to look exactly the same.

"Um Rex, Platinum, where are we going?"'

**Somewhere Underground**

Paul waited in a large room; he sat in a chair tapping his fingers on the arm of it impatiently. His purple hair darken in the room along with his usual black shirt covered by an open purple jacket, black cargo pants and purple and black shoes. He was seated in front of a gigantic screen with a keyboard to match (think of batman's giant screen and keyboard but white). The floor was covered in black and purple tiles that were in checkerboard style. Both of the walls that faced his side direction were purple with ghost pokemon in black while the walls in front and behind him were black with purple dark type pokemon.

The room he sat in was about twice as large as the average weapon/lab base with other computers that were smaller versions of his own, swords, guns, and other Shadow Mark weapons. There were also alien and enemy weapons inside. Huge artifacts hung on the wall as test tubes full of suits, pokemon, and other lie inside them. Past all of this was a cliff, and down below and even high above were cells full of prisoners and there were some machines such as cars, planes, motorcycles, and even submarines. It had been awhile before Paul had sense a presence, three actually.

"Well it's about time you got here." Paul said as he turned around in his chair. Rex, Platinum, and Ryusaki appeared in front of him.

"Blame Him." Rex said pointing at Ryusaki.

"Hey!" Ryusaki yelled backed.

"It doesn't matter anyway as long as you're here," Paul said after turning back around in his chair and began typing something into his computer. "Our mission is simple. We-"

"Wait, wait, wait, OUR and WE?" Ryusaki said interrupting Paul's sentence, "since when are you a part of the Shadow Siblings?

"Since I accepted this mission for the four of us." Paul answered back. "IS that a problem for you, Ryusaki?"

"Hell yeah it is. When I started this team-"

"Excuse me but me and Platinum have just as much credit as you do for starting this team." Rex said jumping in the argument. "And as so we will carry out decisions as a team."

"Fine, I vote that Paul is not allow-"

"Overruled." Platinum said coldly. "The Shadow Siblings need someone as strong as Paul to join the team. Agreed Rex?"

"Yep."

"Say what!" Ryusaki yelled.

"Continue to what you were saying Paul." Platinum said ignoring Ryusaki. Paul complied.

"We'll be attending a new school known as Frontier Academy to look for knew recruits for the Shadow Mark."

"There's no way in hell you're getting me to go to a damned school." Ryusaki said in response to what Paul had said. Paul looked at him, hearing what he had said and smiled.

"What's a matter Ryusaki, afraid a few of those school kids are to strong for you to handle." Paul knew how to get Ryusaki to do what he wanted and he fell for it every time.

"Please, none of them probably won't even be strong enough for me to use my weapons let along go full power on."

"Really, or are you afraid that a weakling like you wouldn't be able to handle them." Paul replied.

"That's it! I'll show you who's weak and who's strong! Just wait until we get to that Academy."

"Then it's settled," Paul, said as he kept typing, "we'll all be going to the school."

"Wait a minute, you tricked me." Ryusaki said to Paul.

"I honestly don't know what your talking about but we've all already agreed and by Shadow Mark rules you can't take it back." Ryusaki gave Paul a hard glare for tricking him yet again into accepting a mission he did not want to do. A few seconds later a picture of a raven-haired kid appeared. "This person here though is a valuable asset to our team, his name is Ash Ketchum." This caught Ryusaki's attention.

'_Ketchum,' _Ryusaki thought, _'how the hell is that possible. I thought there was only one other. This can't be possible. Unless he-'_ Ryusaki snapped out as Rex nudged his side.

"Pay attention Ryusaki, this could be important." Rex whispered to him.

'Don't worry about me Rex, I think I know more than anything Paul can tell me about this Ash guy.'

**AJ: you already know what to do. Just press the little review button and give me feedback. And also I'm going begin updating much more quickly then months at a time like with my others stories.**

**P.S. Since this story isn't focused on a human character but a pokemon I can accept a few more OC's (about 3 females and 2 males) through Pm or review whatever works best for you all.**


	4. The New Kids

**I'm Back!**

**P.S. This story was inspired by ****timoteyo7,**** and Dark Hero and many of their ideas are in this story. Also EVERYTHING that's happened in the series has also happened, but until more episodes are showed in America, I will hardly refer to the Unova Region.**

**Kido: The energy humans possess to bond with Pokémon and use their abilities and have superhuman powers.**

**Shadow Mark: Selected members whose primary goal was to destroy The Organization. Somehow though, they've begun to become corrupt by their on power.**

**The Organization: Group of 130 Pokémon Masters across the solar system with dark intentions.**

**Shadow World: Where most (if not all) Shadow Beings dwell, living or dead.**

**BTW: Could the authors who created Crystal Harrison and Platinum um (Damn it what was her last name again-_-) anyway when you read this could you resend their Info again A.S.A.P. (I cant find them in my inbox) until then ill just go with what I can remember. (Or think is right at least)**

**Ryusaki: Could just get the show on.**

**AJ: Screw you**

Episode 2: The new kidsXXXBeep, beep, beep

The alarm clock repeatedly sounded. Ash Ketchum lazily reached from his bed missing it a few times before turning it off. He lifted his head that was covered by his raven hair and looked at the clock and jumped up in surprise.

"Pikachu, it's six thirty! We've only got 15 minutes to get to the academy." Ash reached into his closet to grab his blue hoodie and put it over his black shirt. He picked up his jeans from inside his dresser and (after putting on his blue and black fingerless gloves) grabbed his blue hat, which Pikachu was laying on, causing Pikachu to fall on the floor.

_Pika (Hey!) _ Pikachu yelled at his partner in response of what he did.

"My bad buddy but I'm late." Ash replied to Pikachu before running out his room.

"Bye mom I'm off to school." Ash told his mother as he reached the door located downstairs. Ash grabbed his black, blue, and white shoes and exited his house. Hoping on one foot, putting on his last shoe, Ash reached his bike as Pikachu jumped from his window and landed on his head. Ash and Pikachu laugh before taking off.

XXXFrontier Academy

Ash parked his bike on the bike rack outside his school and looked at his watch.

"Six thirty-eight, told you I wouldn't be late." Ash said to his partner, who was still on top of his head. As Ash walked towards the schoolyard, he noticed things had change in the last 5 years he'd been to school. Beautiful Trees and flowers bloom on the yard. There were five sections of grass in front of the school together in a giant square. Each section was also an equal sized square (which created an intersection) with the 5th square in the middle, each with a grass pattern of legendary Pokémon.

The legendaries were Celebi and Dialga (farthest from school to the right), Entei and Lugia (farthest from school to the left), Darkrai and Cresselia (closest to the right), Ho-oH (closest to the left), and in the center of the other four sat the grass pattern of the all mighty Arceus. The school resembled more of a giant white mansion then an actual school with statues of all 39 legendary Pokémon.

"Wow Pikachu this place really has change from being a simple trainers academy." Ash told hi partner as he examined the school further.

"Hey Ash!" A familiar male voice called. Ash turned to the school's front door to see a friend that he had missed the entire time of his Unova region journey. He had dark-tanned skin with spiked hair that was brown and his eyes seemed to be closed. He wore a black shirt covered by a brown vest, had sandy brown pants, brown fingerless gloves, and brown shoes. He was also 6 feet tall.

"Brock!" Ash yelled as he ran to the front door of the academy. "You're attending this place to?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Brock replied. "I find it fascinating that anyone can learn how to use abilities similar to yours."

"Yeah, that's the reason why I'm here." Ash replied. "I thought it'd help me out with training to, before I head back out to another region." As Ash finished his sentence a bell rung and groups of students rushed through the many doors, trampling over Ash and Brock seeing as though they stood in front of one of the doors.

"Still getting ran over as usual Ash?" A male voice called. "No surprise." As Ash looked up, he saw the voice belonged to Paul. Behind him were three others, two males and a female.

"Paul," Ash said, surprised that he was here. "You're here to learn how to use Kido to?"

"More like strengthen." Paul replied in his usual arrogant tone. "There was a reason I didn't stay to watch your battle after you beat me in the Sinnoh league. I began training."

"Wow Paul you're always planning to get stronger everyday." Brock said as he got up and helped Ash to his feet. "Who are they?" Brock asked, finally acknowledging the ones behind Paul.

"The girl is Platinum," Paul began, "don't let her looks fool you or you won't be able to look at anything. The huge scary-looking guy wearing the blue T-shirt (Academy rules state that students must be fully clothed) is Rex."

"Nice to meet you guys." Rex said with his arms folded while smiling.

'_Talk about big.'_ Ash and Brock thought simultaneously, as they saw that the T-shirt he wore looked like that if Rex were to do a pose (take Armstrong's pose from Full Metal Alchemist for example), the shirt would rip.

"Don't worry," Paul said as he noticed their looks. "He wouldn't hurt a Butterfree. Unless provoked that is."

"And I'm Ryusaki." Ryusaki said, as he didn't need Paul to tell others things he could do himself.

"You all will get along just fine." Paul said as he walked away. "By the way, all of you have 5 minutes left to get to class."

"You better hurry up." Platinum said to Rex, Ryusaki, Ash, and Brock as she left with Paul to find her homeroom class. "I hear the teachers hear are strict. And also they don't tolerate troublemakers such as you Ryusaki."

"Here you go." Rex said to Ryusaki while handing him a paper. "It's a list of all your classes."

"And what makes you think I don't know where I'm going?" Ryusaki replied.

"Really, so what's the first class you go to?" Rex said with an arched eyebrow.

"Fine." Ryusaki said while taking the paper then walking inside to hurry and find his designation.

"I forgot I didn't get mine either." Ash said but Brock also thought ahead and handed Ash his schedule too. "Thanks Brock you're a life saver." Ash said in relief before running off, leaving Brock and Rex who were looking at their schedule.

"Seems like all our classes are the same Rex." Brock said.

"Yep." Rex replied with a smile as they began walking in. "I hear that you used to be a gym leader."

"Yeah, but after traveling with Ash for a while I decided to become a Pokémon Doctor and chef." Brock replied with enthusiasm.

"Interesting job Brock." Rex replied. "If you don't mind me asking, if you're here for those cases then why are you here at this school?"

"Because," Brock began, "I heard Kido could also be used to heal and not just be used for attacks."

"You know more than I thought Brock." Rex said with a suspicious look at Brock.

"You'll find out that I'm full of surprises." Brock said, not noticing Rex's look.

"You know I also happen to know a lot about those fields." Rex said, referring to Brock's goals.

"Really, I wondered why our classes were the same." Brock said as they both stopped at the door to their homeroom. "I guess that means we're rivals then."

"Guess so."

XXX

As Ryusaki walked into his homeroom class, he noticed the sign next to the door stated:

Gym/Battle classroom

He smiled.

'_Battle class eh, I might not be so bad after all.'_ Ryusaki thought.

"Hey Ryusaki!" A girl yelled. Ryusaki turned to see a girl his age that he knew all to well. She was 5'9" and had black hair in a ponytail with red highlights and red eyes. She wore a red shirt with blue jeans, black shoes, and a silver pendant hung around her neck.

"What are you doing here Crystal?" Ryusaki asked as she hugged him.

"I'm here to help you and the others on your mission." Crystal said with a smile.

'Scratch that, this place isn't bad.' Ryusaki thought. 'It's heaven.'XXX

1 hour and 30 minutes later (I couldn't think of anything for them to due in class, so sue me)

Lunchroom

The lunchroom inside the school didn't differ much from a regular school except for the fact that it was extremely large so it could fit in the thousands of students. Everyone sat peacefully eating their lunch and chatting amongst themselves. That was until the ground began shaking.

'_That power.'_ Rex thought. He couldn't tell whom it belonged to, but he knew for sure who the two behind it were and quickly tried to warn the others. "Paul it's-"

"I already know." Paul said, interrupting Rex's sentence. "I can't tell who the first is but she seems powerful, but the other two I know are Tenzu and Axel." Paul told Rex, informing him that the first was female, something that Rex couldn't tell.

"O I've been waiting for this rematch!" Ryusaki yelled as he overheard Paul and Rex. Everyone ran away from the center of the lunchroom, which was where the shaking was greatest, as the ground crumbled and fell in. A girl emerged from the hall along with two hooded figures chasing her. She had a slender muscle and body build, light tanned. Her hair was the color of bright cherries w/ fiery highlights that is waist length, slightly wavy, braided, bangs like Luchia's of Mermaid Melody PPP/Pure but just past eye brow length by an inch w/ thick tuffs of hair in front of ears. She has cerulean blue eyes w/ silver outlines. Yellow sleeveless shirt over a pink T, w/ green and white versions of May's Hoenn shorts, black fingerless gloves, light brown hiking boots w/ white socks, a ribbon chocker w/ a golden bell, and a silver crystal necklace w/ a sapphire thread-chain.

"Well hello beautiful!" Ryusaki yelled with a smile as he saw her. Ryusaki's outburst caused her to slow down to look at him, which was for the man to get close enough to here.

"Got you!" One of the hooded figures said as he grabbed the girl by the arm. He was the only one of the two who had bruises, narks, and scratches on his hood. "Now you're going to pay for- ARRGH!" He yelled as Ryusaki punched him in the face, interrupting his sentence. He was smashed into a wall.

"Long time no see… Tenzu." Ryusaki grin. The hit caused Tenzu's hood to fall off, revealing his face. His ice blue hair stuck up out of his head to match his cold, ice eyes. Even in the hooded clothing he looked as though he was the size of Rex.

"Ryusaki." Tenzu growled as he stood up. "You're going to pay for that."

"So beautiful," Ryusaki began, ignoring Tenzu. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Here we go with this again." Rex said to no one in particular.

"Are you ignoring me!" Tenzu yell as a red anime vein appeared on his forehead.

"Um, it's Sakura Senshi." The girl sweat dropped.

"A flower? Beautiful name for a beau- Hey!" Ryusaki yelled.

"Come on lover boy." Crystal said as she pulled him away by his collar.

"You idiots are still ignoring me!" Tenzu yelled again, finally gaining everyone's attention.

"O yea, I forgot about you." Ryusaki said in an uninterested voice, which caused Tenzu to get angrier.

"Really Ryusaki… I don't understand the point of you always angering him. You know he has a short fuse." The one who must have been Axel said as he stood in the air as though it was the ground. He removed his hood, showing his face. His spiked hair dropped in layers as it reached his mid-back. He had red eyes and a red cross looking mark with pointed edges under the right eye. He had a calm look on his face, which looked like it would never diminish.

"Well if it isn't my old pal Axel!" Ryusaki yelled while smiling and waving at him.

"No," Axel said, making Ryusaki's smile disappear. "We're not friends anymore."

"Rex, who are they?" Brock asked Rex, who was standing next to him.

"Tenzu and Axel are some friends of Ryusaki." Rex began. "Tenzu was the typical playground bully and Axel was just the cool kid that hung with him. Long story short, Tenzu despises Ryusaki, him being one of the few to stand up to him. And as for Axel, Ryusaki was one of the few people he considered a friend."

"Then why did he just say that they weren't friends anymore?" Ash asked as he overheard what Rex said.

"Because as of today, we're fighting for two different sides.' Axel said, answering their question.

"What do you mean?" Ryusaki asked.

"What I mean is that I'm fighting with The Organization now and you're with the Shadow Mark." Axel explained.

"Who the hell is The Organization?" Ryusaki asked.

"Enough talk." Tenzu said as he walked back over to Ryusaki and pointed as Sakura. "We want her to come with us. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said while cracking his knuckles. "Choose wisely."

"Bring it on." Ryusaki answered. Tenzu smiled then suddenly appeared behind Ryusaki. He swung down but Ryusaki sidestepped him without turning around. "Missed me." Tenzu swung to the right fast, which resulted in him still missing as Ryusaki leaned back without moving his feet (Think of Neo from the Matrix when he dodged those bullets). Ryusaki reached back to the ground so he could flip and he also manage to hit Tenzu in the face with his foot, sending him about 20 feet away. Everyone (Minus Paul, Rex, Platinum and others) began cheering as if they were watching a show, … which Ryusaki was enjoying.

"You think this is a joke?" Tenzu said as he held his jaw.

"This fight no… but you, yes." Ryusaki replied, enraging Tenzu even more.

'_Tenzu's an idiot.'_ Axel thought. _'He should know by now Ryusaki's one of the fastest living beings. His anger is what will be his downfall one day.'_

'_Axel.'_ A voice called in Axel's head, grabbing Axel's attention as he watched Tenzu miss again and be kicked the most painful of spots.

"Ouch." All the guys simultaneously said as they watched what happened.

"Is it me or have I gotten faster?" Ryusaki mocked. Tenzu held himself as he fell over on the ground in pain as Axel appeared in front of Tenzu, facing Ryusaki. "You want some to Axel?" Ryusaki asked with a smile.

"Sorry, but we'll have to meet up another time." Axel responded.

"What's wrong Axel, scared?" Ryusaki asked as Axel put Tenzu, who was in serious pain, over his shoulder.

"Boss wants us back at headquarters." Axel replied in an uninterested look as a black portal opened. Axel turned his back on Ryusaki and began walking towards it. "We'll be back for the girl though," He said without turning around.

"You'll pay brat." Tenzu said with a painful and angered expression while still on Axel's shoulder. "Count on it." Everything was silent for a while, that was until many people started cheering and ran over to Ryusaki, surrounding him.

"That was awesome!" Ash yelled in excitement as he jumped into the air.

"Who knew Kido could be so powerful." Brock said, amazed at what Ryusaki had did.

"Please, Ryusaki didn't even use his power." Rex said. "That's just one of the many results he got from training."

"I can't wait to get that strong and maybe even stronger." Ash said.

"Me too." Brock agreed. Ryusaki who was surrounded by the crowd powered his aura into his feet and launched himself into the air, over the crowd and in front of Sakura.

"Why were Axel and Tenzu chasing Sakura?" Ryusaki asked.

"I don't know why." Sakura sweat dropped. "But if I had to guess, it was because I beat up a bunch of their friends. I tried to get away from them because I could barely hold my own against the blue haired guy."

"Interesting." Ryusaki said while nodding. "Well if that's the case then how about me and you 'train' together sometime and I can help you with your skills?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Sakura agreed with a smile.

"But how about in the mean time we-" Crystal came as Ryusaki used his hands to make a halfway heart with his blue aura and scooted him aside.

"I'm really sorry about my friend," Crystal said, referring to Ryusaki. "But he has problems controlling himself when around girls."

"No, not any girls." Ryusaki commented. "Only beautiful girls such as Sakura and you Crystal."

"Okay enough." A teacher said aloud and began moving the students. "Back to your classrooms, it's over it now." Everyone then began leaving as someone called someone to fix the lunchroom floor. But while mostly everyone walked off talking about what Ryusaki had done, a few being Paul obviously, Drew, Harley, and Trip, all had the same thought.

'_I'll show that show off something at the tournament.'_

XXX

**AJ: Finally after what seems like years, another chapter.**

**Ryusaki: It's about time. And what's with Paul and those lame non-introduced characters thought about me.**

**AJ: You'll find out. Hehe**

**Ryusaki: What's that suppose to mean.**

**AJ: Anyway, I need some teacher Ocs everyone (That the main reason I couldn't think of anything for them to do in class). All you have to do is use the same Oc form except add any made up class you want them to teach but battle class is already taken by a character from the series that I thought would be perfect, you'll find out who two episodes from now.**

Ryusaki: I am not Tenzu; I won't be ignored.

Platinum: Shut up! _*Slaps in the face*_

Ryusaki: That hurt!

AJ: Also more Ocs introduced next chapter in:

Episode 3: Party People! The Winter Whirlwinds Debut!

Catch next episode!


	5. Episode 3: Party People!

**Aj: Looks like I'm back after almost two entire months.**

**Ryusaki: Bout time, do you know how long you kept them waiting.**

**Aj: I do have other stories to tend to you know and this chapter isn't even about you. Besides, at least I came back unlike some other authors. No offense.**

**Ryusaki: Don't say that, it shows weakness to apologize.**

**Aj: That explains so much from you. But anyway, let's get on with this episode.**

**Episode 3: Party People! The Winter Whirlwinds Debut!**

**P.S. Party People belong to NERD but Ryusaki's part belongs to me.**

**Ryusaki: Shouldn't it belong to me?**

**Aj: Nope and for those of you who don't pick up on things quickly this episode may be a bit confusing.**

**XXX**

"Man this place is so boring." December told his 21 (yes 21) ghost Pokémon that floated by him. Some people were slightly afraid by this and stayed a good distance away from him. December stood at 5'9"; had a wiry-build and had Blond hair. He had violet eyes; he looked slightly malnourished and wore faded, partially torn, blue jeans. A white T-shirt with the words "It's a dead Man's Party/who could ask for more?" covered his torso. Black running shoes covered his feet and a frayed, faded; blue-jean jacket was worn over his shirt.

He was inside a night club around 9:30. Lights danced on and off as the band played their music which wasn't exactly the best place to play jazz music in. no one dance and the only exiting part about it was the fact that every stayed cleared from December's Pokémon who just walked and floated through the huge place all willy-nilly. December turned his seat that he sat in towards the bartender and asked for a drink.

"I thought this place was supposed to be the best club in the Kanto region." December told the man. The bartender was dressed in the usual attire, a white t-shirt and black pants. His nametag had the name Ponyboy on it.

"It is but lately all of the good bands have been booked and this is the best we could find on such short notice." Ponyboy replied.

"Well then I guess you guys couldn't find me." December said as he put his drink down. He turned around in his chair and hoped out. "Sow, Kon, Timbi!" December called and three Gastly appeared in front of him.

_Gastly_ (What's up?) They all replied to their partner.

"I want you three to get rid of the band without damaging the equipment got it?" The three ghost Pokémon replied by disappearing into the ground. "I'll take that as a yes." December said as he began walking towards the stage. "Retsu, Orion, Po." Three Haunters appeared next to him as he walked.

_Haunter Haunt_ (Yea what's up?) The three haunters asked simultaneously.

"You take the piano, drums, and guitar." December told them as he pointed them out one by one. They nodded and flew ahead towards the stage. "Hey you three are beautiful ladies." December said as he walked over to three girls. "You know I bet you all have great voices."

"Uh yea we do." One of the girls said.

"How'd you like to get this party really going and be my backup singers?" December asked. All three nodded in agreement. "Good then go ahead and get up on stage; my friends will take care of that loser band." The three girls decided to go along since they most likely had nothing else better to do. "Now all I have to do is find another guy."

Back at the bartender Ponyboy watched December closely.

"You sure that's our guy Sha-ron?" A man asked with a voice deeper then Rex's; scary even. It was obvious that he was a part of The Organization as he wore the black cloak, only revealing his face. He was 34 and is dark skinned and had white hair that fell just below his shoulders. He wore black shades that hid his piercing red eyes.

"Of course he is Blade." Ponyboy (Sha-ron) replied. "He fits the description perfectly."

"He doesn't look like much." Blade replied.

"Looks can be deceiving Blade." A 15 year old boy informed his partner. His hair resembled Ryusaki's except it was blue and white at the tips. He was light skinned like him too and had blues eyes like Tenzu. "After all I'm ranked number 3 in The Organization though it doesn't look like I've aged in 15 years."

"True but you're not human Toshiro." Blade replied.

"Exactly." Toshiro answered. "So we don't know what he's capable of. Giving us all the more reason to get him to join us before the Shadow Mark gets a hold of him."

"But why do we have to take in this mission with us being so high above the ranks?" Blade asked as he saw Decembers Pokémon scare the jazz band away.

"Like I said," Toshiro answered. "The only one who we know is capable of this in the lower ranks is Axel since Tenzu gets distracted so easily by his anger. And since we can't let him take this alone then we have to go instead, got it?" It was then that December got on the stage with his Haunters behind the instruments and the backup singers with their on three microphones.

"It's time to put the plan in action." Blade said as he walked towards the stage with Toshiro, leaving Ponyboy at the bar. Ponyboy smiled.

'_It's not every day that you get to see two commanding officers at work.'_ He thought.

"Now do just as I told you." December told the backup singers and the male that stood beside him known as Roger. "Don't worry my Pokémon have the music so just follow my lead." They nodded in response. "3, 2, 1, Let's Go!"

_**[Repeat 12X]**_**  
****Girls: What I need, what I need is that girl there ******

_**[over repeat]**_**  
****December: Get up!****  
****Your dreams have now been fulfilled****  
****C'mon! Uhh... get up!****  
****Let's go****  
**  
December yelled out to everyone as more people started to get up. The girls repeated what they were saying over and over again as December walked over making everyone stand up. He got back on the stage to begin his verse as Toshiro and Blade neared.

****_**[Parallel to the girls]**_**  
****December: Hey, hey, what do you think?****  
****It's gettin right time, where your drink?****  
****Hey, oh, 'fore the place blow****  
****Make up your mind girl, c'mon******

_**[Interlude]**_**  
****Roger: Let's just GO!****  
****You can bring your friends girl - let's just GO!****  
****Forget about the type - let's just GO!****  
****Don't worry 'bout the mornin - let's just GO!****  
****Just worry about tonight**

**December: Yeeaaaaa**

December jumped off stage as he finished and Roger began. He took two girls by the hand and pulled them onto the dance floor and began dancing with the both of them.****

_**[repeat 7X]**_**  
****Girls: What I need, what I need is that girl there******

_**[over repeat]**_**  
****Roger and December: Do you like it?****  
****Do you love it?****  
****Is it kickin in?****  
****Are you high?**

December sang to the girls along with Roger as he spun both girls around. As he pulled them closer Blade tapped his shoulder and pulled him but December kicked in the stomach as he and Roger sang 'Is it kickin in?' part. He then asked Blade if he was high though he didn't intend to say it simultaneously with Roger. Blade instantly appeared behind December and swung but missed as December was in the air and blasted him with a dark pulse as he yelled.

**December: Hooooooooo-HO!******

_**[Chorus]**_**  
****Girls: What I need, what I need is that girl there **_**[8X]**_**  
**_**[over repeat]**_**  
****December: Party people! **_**[2X]**_** I came to get****  
****Down **_**[8X]**_** Get the {fuck} up!**

December continued to sing as he realized that everyone thought what had happened was a part of his performance. Blade took the attack without a scratch on him and jumped onto the stage with Toshiro close behind.****

_**[repeat 8X]**_**  
****What I need, what I need is that girl there**

Toshiro rushed in as December leaned back. Blade came up to swing but he was greeted by December's feet kicking him like a Hitmontop as he spun on his head. Toshiro turned around to swing but December switched from spinning on his head to spinning on his back and swept Toshiro's feet then jumped up and kicked Toshiro towards Blade.

"The guy's actually using break dancing moves on us." Blade told Toshiro as he caught him. "I think he's playing us."

"Or maybe that's his fighting style." Toshiro replied. "Let's try our second routine this time."****

_**[Parallel]**_**  
****Hey, babe, if they complain****  
****Tell them motherfuckers it's yo' stage****  
****Yeah, yeah, hands in the air****  
****I spray champagne everywhere now**

December parried each one of their attacks with each at amazing speed. Once Toshiro and Blade found an opening they took it and swung but December disappeared right before they hit him and appeared standing on top of the bar. He reached into the cabinets and started throwing all the champagne all around him as Blade and Toshiro got near.****

_**[Interlude]  
**_**Roger: Let's just GO!****  
****You can bring your friends girl - let's just GO!****  
****Forget about the type - let's just GO!****  
****Don't worry 'bout the mornin - let's just GO!****  
****Just worry about tonight**

**December: Yeeaaaaa**

Blade and Toshiro took different sides of December so he couldn't get away. They didn't realize it until they got to close to December due to the drink flying everywhere but as the air cleared they came face to with their own set of many different small paper bombs all attached to strings. A Dusklops and Dusknoir held each set of the strings and their hands and set them ablaze as December yelled yea, causing the bombs to blow up in their face.****

_**[Parallel]**_**  
****What I need, what I need is that girl there **_**[7X]**_**  
****Hooooooooo-HO!******

_**[Chorus]**_**  
****December: Party people! **_**[2X]**_** I came to get****  
****Down **_**[8X]**_** Get the {fuck} up!****  
**_**[Repeat 8X]**_**  
****Girls: What I need, what I need is that girl there**

December hoped onto the stage again and continued singing as he thought his two nuisances were taken care but as he finished the chorus and the girls began saying their part alone Toshiro appeared in front of him with an ice punch in his left hand. December thought it was over until someone grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him. The person stomped on Toshiro's back.

"Name's Ryusaki," Ryusaki informed December. "Mind if I take this verse?"

"No problem kid." December replied as Ryusaki grabbed his own microphone.****

**Ryusaki: Ay, flyer to any figure, get a skinny mini****  
****Hit her on a shot of Remy, promise she don't get a penny****  
****What the bid'ness, let my homies slide up in it when I'm finisher****  
****The #1 pussy popper, f'real it's not just an image****  
****Like tennis get served while she licks her****  
****All I need's that girl right thurr, listen hurr****  
****She playin under her dress, soakin wet, no fur****  
****Who one-oh-one sex? Not me, no sir**

Ryusaki dodged and attacked Toshiro and Blade as fast as he said his verse. He didn't land a mark as they move fast enough (and I mean that by enough since they couldn't really keep up with Ryusaki's attacks) to block and dodge. Though when Ryusaki said the words 'slide in' December slid under Ryusaki and hit them with a dark pulse attack which hit its mark.****

_**[repeat 7X]**_**  
****What I need, what I need is that girl there**

Toshiro and Blade had either disappeared in time or they had been hit but neither Ryusaki nor December worried about that as they continued the song. ****

_**[over repeat]**_**  
****Roger: Do you like it?****  
****Do you love it?****  
****Is it kickin in?****  
****Are you high?**

Ryusaki grabbed December's hands and flipped him off the ground and back on to his feet. The two of them began dancing and then stood next to each other as they began hopping while yelling:

**December and Ryusaki: PARTY, PARTY, P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-******

_**[Chorus - 2X]  
**_**December and Ryusaki: Party people! **_**[2X]**_** I came to get****  
****Down **_**[8X]**_** Get the {fuck} up!****  
**_**[Repeat 8X]**_**  
****Girls: What I need, what I need is that girl there******

_**[repeat to fade]**_**  
****What I need, what I need is that girl there**

As the song came to an end the club door busted open.

"Everybody freeze!" The policeman yelled.

"O crap the police!" Ryusaki yelled as everyone began running, totally ignoring what the officer said.

"Hey, over here." December called out to Ryusaki as he stood by a secret opening in the wall.

"Sweet." Ryusaki said as he followed December in and the opening closed.

"So you think he's good enough for us?" Blade asked as he and Toshiro stood atop of a roof across the street from the club. Police cars circled the entire place as people tried to run out but failed.

"Of course." Toshiro replied. "But this time we won't need to hold back all our power."

**XXX**

**Aj: And there you go, episode three. Who know that Toshiro and Blade were holding almost all their power back? O wait, I knew. But anyway I need more Organization members and Shadow Mark members and Teachers since I have enough students but other than that I'm done for this month's update of ALL my stories.**

**Next time Episode 4: Escape: The Police and Organization are hot on your trail.**

**Till next Time!**


	6. The Encounter Part 1

**AJ: At least I'm back so don't hate me.**

**Ryusaki: I do.**

**AJ: Who cares what you think.  
*EPISODE TITLE CHANGED*  
Episode 4: The Encounter Part 1. Help is needed**

Ryusaki and December snuck their way past the police as they made their way down the street. They remained in the shadows as they didn't want to be seen anywhere near the club. Toshiro and Blade kept a close eye on them as they followed from what they thought was a safe distance.

"They're still following us aren't they?" Ryusaki asked as he and December sped up the street once they were far enough.

"Maybe," December replied. "I think they're waiting for us to rest so they can catch us off guard." It was then that they both sensed another presence in front of them and they both stopped.

"You to eh?" Ryusaki said as he realized December felt it to. It was then that a man appeared in front of the both of them. Toshiro and Blade took notice of this also and came to a stop with their pursuit. The man is around 6'2, light skin, and gold eyes. He has a muscular build but is leaner, dark brown hair that is kept short. Wears a dark green cap that is black on the side, a black muscle shirt that's covered by a dark green jacket, black cargo jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

He stared both December and Ryusaki down intensively. It was quite quiet for sometime with no one saying a word. Toshiro and Blade stood atop a building and waited for someone to make a move.

"Look what we have here," The man said, breaking the silent moment. "One of the most wanted men in both the Kanto and Orre regions. This is my lucky day."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Ryusaki said since December had not replied yet. The man reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a badge or wallet and showed it to them.

"Detective Anthony Louis." December read as he squinted his eyes to see the print from the distance him and Anthony shared. December then grew wide-eyed as he realized what he had read. "Crap." He said silently.

"What's wrong?" Ryusaki asked, clearly not paying attention to the badge or what December had read.

"You idiot that's a cop!" December yelled as he turned around. "I'd run if I were you." It was then that Toshiro and Blade appeared in front of December causing him to stop.

"We'll be taking him off of your hands officer." Blade told Anthony as he pointed out December. "Do as you please with the other."

"And who might you be?" Anthony asked suspiciously.

"That is of no importance to you." Toshiro replied for Blade. "You 'officers' of this region should just keep to your job and stay out of the way of The Organization."

"And if my answer is no?" Anthony replied as he remained in his unguarded position even though he had four potential enemies in front of him.

"Suit yourself then." Toshiro replied. Blade disappeared and in a blink of an eye pulled out a long black sword and swung at Anthony. A sound of clashing blades was heard but Blade looked up at Anthony to see he had not drawn a sword yet but he was still blocked. To Anthony's left though a Gallade stood with its bladed arm blocking Blade's powerful attack that cracked the ground beneath them. Blade reached back with his open hand and created another four and a half foot blade. He swung but Anthony disappeared and reappeared in front of Ryusaki and December as they tried to escape through the commotion.

"Damn it." December and Ryusaki both said simultaneously. Anthony leapt forward as brass knuckles with blades on them appeared on both his hands after being cover by a blue aura.

"You two are going down!" Anthony yelled as he pulled back his left fist and swung to the right at December. Before he could get any closer to land his mark Toshiro interfered by blocking the attack with his blue blade. The blade collided with the brass knuckle and created a small spark as they clashed. A small circle of energy also surrounded them as they begin trading blows.

"This is my chance." Ryusaki said to himself as he began to shoot a super powered shadow ball at Anthony and Toshiro while they were fighting to take them both out.

"O no you don't!" Blade said as he quickly turned his attention to Ryusaki and threw a dark and powerful energy wave towards him. Ryusaki and December jumped out in different directions as the wave went between them and barely past Anthony and Toshiro as they fought as if it hadn't come close to them.

"Looks like we have to fight to get out of this." December said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Just make sure that you don't get in my way then December." Ryusaki replied as he smiled.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" December replied.

"Let's just say I've got a knack for causing serious trouble and injuries to everyone around me." Ryusaki said.

"Looks like we have something in common." December said, as his breath was visible as the air around began getting colder. He closed his eyes as the wind began to blow harder and police cars began showing up to most likely aid Anthony in his fight.

'_Is he doing this or what?'_ Ryusaki thought as he could tell the massive aura he was feeling was coming from or very near December.

"Hey guys," December said aloud. "How bout we show our new friend how we get down." As December finished his sentence he smiled crazily and opened his eyes to reveal they were now a very dark purple.

"O I see now!" Ryusaki yelled over the now very loud wind as he smiled. He crimson red eyes glowed and flickered before a black aura had begun swinging along with bright red flames that crackled intensively even over the wind. His hair began to blow upward from its down position due his surging energy. "You wanna see what I've got don't you?" Ryusaki said. They both disappeared, but they reappeared oppositely with Ryusaki by Blade and Gallade and December near Toshiro and Anthony.

December dropkicked Toshiro into the ground then, before Anthony could react, spun around and elbowed Anthony into the wall to his right. Ryusaki swung his fist at Blade who leaned back and came back and slashed downward at Ryusaki who side stepped it. Gallade came from behind Ryusaki and shot an energy ball at him as he charged but Ryusaki's fluent movement caused to the to miss and head towards Blade who sent back with his two blades. Ryusaki and Gallade ducked and were now face to face. Ryusaki used his speed to his advantage and clipped Gallade, kneed him in the stomach, grabbed him by the face and throw him toward Blade in less than a second. Blade took his chance to end the policeman's Pokémon life and held his sword up as Gallade flew towards him.

"Fast… aren't I?" Ryusaki whispered in Blade's ear. In that very instant that Ryusaki finished his sentence Blade felt a pain in his stomach as Ryusaki held out his hand and created a half circle directly behind Blade. He flew back into the circle at an intense speed as Gallade also crashed in the tough interior of the half circle. Blade looked up to see Ryusaki two feet in front of him with his hand extended.

"But how-"

"Am I on two different sides at the same time?" Ryusaki said, interrupting Blade. "Simple, I'm not. I'm just moving that fast." Blade begin to get up and attack as the Ryusaki in front of him created another half circle connecting the two halve together to make one whole. "Destruct." Ryusaki said as the entire circle blew apart in a gigantic explosion.

"Hpmh." December said cockily.

"Too easy." Ryusaki said as he turned his back to he opponents and shook his hand in the air as if it were hot. The smoke behind him began to liberate itself and Ryusaki turned his attention back to it as he sensed a power much greater than his own. December also turned his attention back to his opponent as he noticed that Toshiro's blue aura was beginning to intensify.

**XXX**

Rex yawned as he got out of his bed. He walked out of his room, past Platinum's and Ryusaki's, and past the TV in living room, which happened to be on the news channel. A camera, most likely in a helicopter beamed down on the explosive three-way team battle that happened to show Ryusaki's face as clear as day. Rex though, walked completely past the TV as if oblivious to what was being shown. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of orange juice, drunk it and went back to bed.

"That idiot's dead when comes back home." Rex said to himself as he walked towards Platinum's door. Before he even had a chance to knock on the door though Platinum opened it, fully clothed.

"It's my turn this week isn't it?" Platinum asked annoyed as she looked up at Rex who still seemed a little dazed from sleep.

"Yea it is." Rex said tiredly as he yawned. He then headed towards his room as Platinum headed towards the door. Platinum exited the hideout and came out into the alley. She closed the door and it looked like a normal wall again as if a door was never even there. She proceeded to the rooftop before disappearing.

**XXX**

Both Ryusaki and December were sent through three police cars and into the wall across the street. The impact caused the drug store to collapse on top of them.

"The kid's weak Toshiro." Blade said to his partner as he walked towards him. Toshiro's eye remained fixated on the fallen building in front of him though.

"Like I said earlier Blade," Toshiro began as the remains of the building were blown off of Ryusaki and December. "Looks can be deceiving." Ryusaki stepped out of the debris without a single scratch on him as he dusted himself off.

"Wow… you guys sure do pact a punch." Ryusaki said as he stopped at the edge of the sidewalk that was in front of the store. "Now it's our turn." A large black hole appeared under Toshiro and Blade and began pulling them inside.

"… the hell!" Blade said as he tried to pull himself out of the hole until he heard a laugh behind him.

"And you two think you can beat me?" December laughed. "You can't even avoid a level one class ghost type attack." Blade continued to try and remove himself from the hole as it sucked him and Toshiro inside.

"It's useless, once this move so much as touches you there's no way of stopping it." Ryusaki informed them.

"Aren't you going to even give an effort Toshiro?" Blade questioned his partner who wasn't even resisting the hold it had over him.

"What's the point of resisting such a low level attack…" Toshiro replied as he smiled. "When you can just destroy it?" Just then Toshiro's eyes glowed and in that instant the black hole turned into water.

"How did you-"

"There's much that you need to learned Blade before you can even think about taking my third seat position away from me." Toshiro informed Blade as he interrupted his sentence. "Now…" Toshiro said as he stepped out of the five-foot hole of water that had reached his neck. "I believe it's about time that I quit playing around don't you think?" Toshiro said as he looked at December.

"Freeze scumbag!" An Officer yelled as he and more than thirty other cops covered both ends of the street and even more lined up on the roof tops and in helicopters, all with strange types of guns aimed at all four of them.

"Sauras of the Shadow Mark and The Winter Whirlwind we have warrants for your arrest." An Officer Jenny spoke threw her speaker inside her car to make her voice audible enough. "As for you other two, we're taking you in for assaulting an officer and resisting arrest."

'_Phew.'_ Ryusaki thought. _'It's a good thing that they're confusing my hair for my alter ego's or this could've gotten bad for my real record.' _

"Nuisance." Toshiro said as he held out his hand and blasted a gigantic ice beam at the policeman causing the ones that were not frozen to retaliate and fire their guns, which released blue aura blast that Toshiro blocked by creating an ice dome around them. The blasts from the guns still caused some damage to the wall as they began cracking the outer layer. Toshiro realized this and strengthen the dome to the point that the beams just fell to the ground after hitting the wall.

"Sir, are you alright?" Officer Jenny asked as she ran over to Anthony. Anthony didn't respond, as he lay there unconscious. "Thank Arceaus he's just knock out." Jenny sighed. "Can I get some help over here please?" She asked as two male officers came over to assist her in carrying Anthony away from the dome.

**XXX**

"Platinum, wait up!" Rex called out causing her to come to a stop.

"What is it Rex?" Platinum asked in an irritated voice. "I'm trying to go ahead and get this over with so I can get some sleep."

"Yea sorry about that." Rex said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll explain on the way." Platinum gave him the look and left instantly with Rex following closely behind.

"Speak." Platinum told Rex.

"I'm coming with you to help and I've called Paul and some others for backup." Platinum stopped right where she was and look at Rex like he had insulted her.

"What the hell would you do that for!" Platinum yelled at Rex.

"Listen it's not what it seems." Rex tried to explain his reasons for doing what he did.

"It's seems to me like you're doubting my abilities in taking care of Ryusaki's mess."

"Let me explain Platinum." Rex said in a calm voice. "At home, after you left I felt this chill run through my spine. I felt four energy levels that stood out."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Platinum asked as she saw a worried expression on Rex's face.

"Ryusaki's was the faintest and the two he's fighting felt like they were right there next to me." Rex answered. "That's not all. They're apart or the Organized Six." This statement caused Platinum to grow wide eyed in shock."

**XXX**

"Now that there are no interruptions we can have a nice conversation before we continue our little fight." Toshiro said.

"And if we refuse to your conversation." Ryusaki said to Toshiro as he walked towards them.

"Hpmh, I highly doubt you two could even lay a scratch on me let alone take us both on." Toshiro replied. "This will delay only delay at least one of your deaths for now."

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" Ryusaki questioned but Toshiro and Blade simply smirked which irritated him.

"You." Toshiro said as he pointed as December.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You are December von Hölle, am I correct?"

"Depends on who's asking." December replied.

"The Organization that's who." Blade replied.

"Never heard of ya." December shrugged.

"You aren't meant to know who we are." Toshiro replied. "Not yet at least."

"O…K."

"Wait." Ryusaki said, causing Toshiro to look at him. "If you're apart of The Organization then you should know Tenzu and Axel right?"

"Yes… we do know two members that go by that name." Toshiro replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because they used to be my friends." Ryusaki replied. "Well at least one of them used to."

"Ah yes I do remember Axel and Tenzu talking about you once before during their first ranked meeting and on other occasions. Axel especially speaks quite highly of you." Toshiro told him.

"He… Does?"

"Why yes. He tells us that you're not to be underestimated and posses great power and speed. If I'm correct I think he may even see you as his equal. Your speed surely shows that you're the only one that I've met that's faster then him."

"What did you do to him?" Ryusaki asked in an angered tone. "Axel may hang around bad guys like Tenzu but he'd never actual join them. Did Tenzu force him to join you guys?"

"We did nothing to him you fool." Blade said to him before smiling. "And on the contrary he was the one who got Tenzu to join us."

"You're lying!" Ryusaki yelled back.

"Then asked him yourself." Toshiro said calmly. "That is… if you survive after our conversation." That comment made Ryusaki realized that the one they were sure to try and kill would be him and not December unless provoked.

"Now back to you December." Blade said. "We have an offer for you. We've seen your skills over the years and we want you to joins us in our ranks to add to our power. Or you can be killed along with the others that defy us."

"No." December quickly answered.

"What." Blade said, shocked that he had refused.

"I said no." December said again. "I detest having a boss that I have to follow and listen to all time."

"You didn't even think it through you twit!" Blade yelled at him.

"I actually did soooo…" December got into his fighting stance since he knew what coming next. "Bring it." December said as he did the come on motion with his hand. Blade decided to take him and rushed him with his to five-foot blades. He swung and his blades with through December as he turned into a purple gas and disappeared.

"What!" Blade said as December appeared behind him and hit him with a powerful shadow ball that sent into a wall. Blade appeared behind him for a surprise attack and stabbed him in the back before he could react.

"December!" Ryusaki yelled as he saw him get stabbed.

"Not so fast." Toshiro said as he stopped Ryusaki in his tracks.

"Out of my way or I'll-"

"The offer is also open for you as well Ryusaki." Toshiro told him.

"What."

"I knew at least one of you would be the dumb one and refuse. So that one at least one of you would die tonight. Now…" Toshiro said as he created two ice blades in his hands and readied them. "What's your answer?" Ryusaki looked over to December who was in pain.

"Yamamoto, Aizen, Barragan!" December screamed as three Gengar appeared and shadow punched Blade through a wall. "Thanks guys." December said as one of them pulled the sword out of his back.

"Well?" Toshiro asked, causing Ryusaki to revert his attention back to him.

"Hell no." Ryusaki said as he rushed Toshiro while creating two shadow blades and clashed with Toshiro's ice blades. Toshiro remained positioned as Ryusaki was blown back by the energy they released.

"Pathetic." Toshiro replied as Ryusaki rushed again but with combos this time, causing Toshiro to move more to block. As they traded blows Toshiro took note of his fighting style.

'_He holds his blades extending behind him and attacks with his blade close to the back of his forearm.'_ He thought._ 'He must be his father's son.'_ Toshiro decided to go ahead and finish it by freezing him completely solid once he found an opening and was about to break the ice and end it. That is until Rex block the attack and sent him back. Platinum fired her aura arrows at Blade while Paul shot a solar beam at him. Toshiro and Blade both backed into each other.

"Well if it isn't The Shadow Siblings all together now." Blade said. "Now you all can die together too."

"I don't think so Blade." Rex said. "We're taking my brother and December with us."

"Ah Rex," Blade said. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough." Rex said causing Blade to frown. He pulled out his sword and rushed Rex.

"Die!"

**XXX**

**AJ: Finally after what seems like years. Sorry it been so long but I kind of had writers block. But at least I did it. Now it's on to my other stories and my next chapter.**

**Next Episode: The Encounter Part 2. It's Over**


End file.
